The University of Wisconsin Hospital and Clinic's Investigational Drug Service (IDS) program provides clinical drug study design assistance, institutional protocol activation and study drug preparation and management to all UWCCC investigators conducting clinical drug research. IDS's core and supplemental services play a vital role in the success of the UWCCC's clinical drug research program. The comprehensive and flexible nature of the IDS program will continue to be of great importance to UWCCC as programs such as chemoprevention, experimental therapeutics, and gene therapy grow in size and complexity.